Version/11.5
Mission Madness Weekend Events * Starting this weekend, we’re having a Mission Madness event every weekend in May! Get a new Daily Mission every 8 hours during the weekends! * Remember: You can hold up to 3 Daily Missions at a time, so be sure to login and finish your dailies to take full advantage of these events. Features * New Map: Unholy Catacombs ** It’s the return of Foundries and Forges from Dungeon Defenders! ** More DD1 map remakes are on the way! We hear everybody loved Sky O’ Love... * New Spectral Knight Incursion ** Available only on Nightmare I-IV. ** Complete the incursion for a chance to receive two exclusive drops: the Squire’s Sword of Unholy Fire and the first iPWR 750 chest piece! * Sword of Unholy Fire (Squire) ** Found only in the Spectral Knight Incursion. (We put this here again because we know someone, somewhere, didn’t read the bullet point above. WE’RE LOOKING AT YOU, TRAVIS.) ** Adds a friggin’ flamethrower to the Squire’s shield block. ** Taunts nearby enemies every few seconds. ** Drops up to iPWR 750. ** Scales off of Ability Power. ** Grants +10 Charisma, which doesn’t exist in our game but you’ll swear it does when you wield this sword. * iPWR 750 Chest Piece ** Found only in, you guessed it, the Spectral Knight Incursion. ** Can roll up to iPWR 750, so not every piece will be a perfect 750. * Guardian of the Storm Monk Elemental Variant Costume ** Show your support and help us keep cool new stuff comin’ by splurging 4,800 gems on the Guardian of the Storm elemental variant! Thanks to all of the dedicated Defenders who help support our development. Because of you, DD2 will continue to grow and improve! * Other Changes: ** Blank Hero Cards are now available for 2,000 Defender Medals. ** All four Hero Deck Slots are available immediately. ** Item Enhancement Levels now gives a flat rate of 2 enhancement points per upgrade level. This is retroactive so all players will have their allocated points reset. Some items will have more points now, some will have less. Be sure to reallocate your points upon entering the game. ** If you have an unlocked costume and you create a hero with that costume selected, the created hero will now equip that costume. ** Lockboxes with accessories for the Abyss Lord’s default costume can now drop in-game. Balance Hero / Melee Gameplay Update * Reduced the speed of enemy melee attacks ** Slower attacks give melee heroes slightly more time to interrupt them ** Warboar, Orc, Javelin Thrower, and Drakkin melee attacks take 0.1 - 0.2s longer to animate ** Revised Warboar and Orc damage values to keep DPS consistent * Increased the frequency of hero melee attacks causing knockback (interrupt) ** Affects Monk and Squire, all weapon stances (Light/Medium/Heavy) ** Should generally be slightly easier to consistently lockdown opponents in melee * Rebalanced Hero Damage for non-Huntress Base Heroes ** Apprentice +25% Hero Damage Ratio ** Monk +20% Hero Damage Ratio ** Squire +7% Hero Damage Ratio Bug Fixes * Added a potential solution for the black screen issue that happens on startup (usually after the Trendy logo appears). If you’re still getting this issue, please let us know. * Clicking between the Inventory and the Hero Deck tabs in the Forge will no longer cause a long delay before the UI refreshes. * Fixed the broke-♥♥♥ scrollbar in the Session List. * Removed the Abyss Stone placement spam. Removed the Abyss Stone placement spam. * Removed the Abyss Stone placement spam. Removed the... * Fixed an issue where flying enemies were getting stuck on Little-Horn Valley. * For some reason, Skyguards were shooting at the guards and core in Throne Room. Maybe they know something we don’t… * Fixed spelling and grammar issues on the Abyss Lord’s accessories. * Fixed spelling and grammar issues on the Squire’s accessories. * Fixed spelling and grammar issues on the Huntress’s accessories. * Forced every Trendy employee to take spelling and grammar lessons. * Fixed an icon issue for the Abyss Lord’s Healing Fountain. * Pet Boxes and Lockboxes can now be opened when accessing the Inventory through the ESC Menu. Players no longer have to access the Inventory through the Forge to open these. Fixed an issue where having repair/upgrade/sell defense active while looking at an enemy that died would cause their HP bar to remain. * Fixed an issue where if you built multiple Colossi in a map with separate Abyss Lord heroes (say you have multiple with different gear/builds) and then tried to move each with the respective builder, you could only move the first one built from the first Abyss Lord. The other units from the other Abyss Lords will not respond. * When players are in a party together, there is now an icon next to their name in the Session List along with a specific text color to indicate they are party members. * Fixed some issues with accessory rarity in the lockboxes. * Abyss Lord’s right click will now spin the Squire's Training Dummy right round, baby, right round like a record, baby. Known Issues * Several of the tooltips for accessories in the Costume Shop have grammar errors or incorrect “unlocked from” descriptions. * All unlockable objects from the Carnival Lockboxes are listed as Epic tier. * When cleansing a Spectral Knight in the Foundries Incursion, no sound effects will play. * Ranged enemies (most noticeably Javelin Throwers and Lightning Bugs) sometimes like to get hung up around corners in the Foundries map. * Spectral Knights will not be cleansed if the player is standing still. You must run into them to cleanse them. * The Skull VFX on shields applied by the Unholy Fire stat will not show up the first time you block after a transition while the sword is equipped. * The fire VFX from the Unholy Fire stat will display incorrectly for the first second of its effect. * The spawn icons for air lanes on the Foundries map on Free Play Easy go away before the wave starts. * Walking into the Abyss Lord’s Healing Fountain while the cleansing buff is active will temporarily cause the timer to display 0 seconds left. * Heroes cannot be deleted using the Escape Menu flow while in a map. * Loot gained from Victory Chests are not respecting the iPWR range on certain maps. Category:Versions